


Начало

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян Моран давно искал его. Злой гений в хрупкой оболочке - Себастьян мало чего хочет так, как добиться возможности быть его прикрытием. И оказаться убитым у него на пороге - не такая уж большая цена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Sebastian J. Moran за строгую редактуру и критику. ♥

Когда его висок бьется о холодный кафель, Себастьян Моран ничему не удивляется. Такой прием – норма для людей вроде загадочного Джей Эм. Беды стоит ждать, если они на самом пороге пожали вам руку и предложили чаю, приятно пахнущего миндалем – не вздумайте его пить, ради бога, вы выйдете с переговоров вперед ногами. Если же вам скрутили руки и ткнули лицом в вычищенный или не очень пол – у вас на порядок больше шансов выжить, это известная истина. По крайней мере, для тех, кто действительно хочет жить.  
Гораздо большим удивлением становится сам Джей Эм – нет никаких сомнений, что это он, потому что такая улыбка может быть только у человека, чье безумие достигло высот гениальности. Он появляется из тени, и руки человека в черном, держащего Себастьяна за запястья стальной хваткой, напрягаются еще больше.  
Да они боятся его, - вмиг понимает Себастьян и невероятным трудом удерживает усмешку. Боятся парня, которого можно сломать напополам простым усилием мышц – если, конечно, получится к нему подобраться. Условие представляется сомнительным – с галереи второго этажа между стеклянных вычищенных стеллажей лениво выглядывают дула винтовок, ползают по квадратам кафеля перед самым носом их алые глаза, с фальшивой настойчивостью выискивая свои цели.  
Если они не уставились на вас сразу, это означает, что вас как минимум отпустят живым.  
\- Джим Мориарти, - представляется обладатель инициалов, и фамилия прокатывается у него на языке ленивой «р». Его голосом можно было бы рассказывать сказки, сладко усыпляя маленьких деток – прежде, чем утопить их в бадье, как котят.  
\- Джеймс, - хрипловато выдыхает Себастьян и давит кривую улыбку. В ответ ему изгибается черная бровь, и в провалах огромных темных глаз мелькает интерес.  
\- Джим, - снисходительно поправляет он.  
Охранники слегка встряхивают Себастьяна – он толкует это как призыв знать свое место, но не перестает усмехаться. Дуло пистолета ощутимо упирается в шею – намек такой же простой и понятный, как если бы он выстрелил. Себастьян на короткую долю секунды представляет, как хрустнули бы под тяжестью пули собственные позвонки, и улыбается шире.  
\- Я пришел без оружия, - мягко говорит он. – Джим. Вы могли бы позволить мне стоять на ногах.  
Джим делает несколько шагов и оказывается очень близко – так, что смотреть на него неудобно, только не лежа на полу, все еще придавленным к нему чужими руками.  
\- Ты выше меня, - говорит он. – Не люблю, когда ко мне обращаются сверху вниз.  
\- Тогда я встану на колени, - обещает Себастьян хрипло. Джим запрокидывает голову и смеется.  
Себастьян ожидает, что он скажет что-то вроде «Серьезно?» или «Да пошел ты!» или на крайний случай «И ботинки оближешь?», но Джим молчит, его смех обрывается так же быстро, как и начался, и давление на запястья мгновенно исчезает. Двое охранников в масках молчаливыми тенями отступают назад. Себастьян садится на пятки, потирая одной рукой запястье другой, старательно не замечая, как настойчиво пляшут на коже яркие красные глаза прицелов.  
\- Почему ты здесь? – очень серьезно спрашивает Джим и наклоняется, втягивая носом воздух так, что ноздри трепещут. – Ты так долго искал меня – явно не затем, чтобы вышибить мне мозги, так что я заинтригован…  
Себастьян думает, что мог бы встать на ноги, но не делает этого, впрочем, не позволяя слишком ощутимо давить на себя. Он знает, что стоит сделать что-то не так, и черные тени за спиной снова заставят поцеловаться с кафелем.  
\- Чтобы Вы обнюхали меня, сэр, - вежливо говорит он, и Джим склоняет голову вбок, как хищная птица.  
\- Серьезно? – говорит он в этот раз.  
Себастьян разводит руками и улыбается самой широкой из своих улыбок. О нем говорят, что он не умеет улыбаться – и это чушь. Тигры научили его показывать зубы – а различия между оскалом и улыбкой весьма незначительны.  
Джим Мориарти смотрит ему в лицо беззастенчивым взглядом: выражения меняются с невероятной скоростью, но вот взгляд всегда один, черный и тяжелый, давящий к земле.  
\- Охотник на тигров, - говорит он. – Ты ведь был охотником. Хорошим?  
\- Очень хорошим, - отвечает Себастьян.  
\- Много смертей видел? Много глоток перебил?  
\- Предостаточно, - Себастьян, вопреки здравому смыслу, опускает короткий взгляд на белую шею Мориарти. Ее тоже легко переломить, легко оставить следы. Величайшее зло прячется в самой хрупкой оболочке, в этом и заключается несправедливость мира, но Себастьян так долго искал это зло не для того, чтобы лишить его шанса на вдох. Джим отступает легко, улыбается – у него хищный рот, мелкие зубы – и спрашивает, будто ставит точку:  
\- Не хочешь больше?  
\- С чего Вы взяли? – Моран поднимает бровь в ответ, а Джим коротко дергает подбородком вверх, – поднимайся.  
Себастьян поднимается. Не боишься? – хочет спросить он. - Так вот и подпустишь? Не думаешь, что я здесь по твою душу?  
\- Я разбираюсь в людях, - мягко говорит Джим, отвечая на незаданные вопросы, и Моран кивает – то ли ему, то ли себе.  
Он тоже уверен, что не ошибся.


End file.
